La vengeance du soldat
by WhiteWolf26
Summary: OS. Post saison 3. Mary a été assassiné. John cherche à se venger, mais Sherlock le laissera t-il faire?
Je tiens tout d'abord a remercier ma beta _Assbutt 08_ , qui prends le temps de me lire et de me corriger. C'est un vrai plus, et je ne la remercierai jamais assez pour son aide. Tu es trop gentille! _
_

Ensuite, c'est mon premier OS Sherlock alors on verra ce que cela donne ;)

* * *

À la fin de sa course effrénée, sa respiration était rapide et saccadée, mais il l'avait enfin retrouvé. Il ferma les yeux pendant quelques secondes et, sans s'en rendre compte, se mit à l'observer. Sa posture était droite, ferme, et il ne vit aucun tremblement le trahir. Il dévia son regard, et aperçut son arme. Son sigp210, le même qui ne l'avait pas quitté depuis son retour d'Afghanistan. Celui-ci était dirigé contre son adversaire, et ne lui laissait aucune chance possible. Son geste était précis et parfaitement contrôlé. Il voulut reporter son attention sur le regard de John, mais il lui était impossible de le distinguer. John était de dos et, il avait beau être le plus grand détective consultant du monde, il ne pouvait quand même pas voir à travers la matière. Néanmoins, au vu de ses premières observations, il put déceler une détermination sans faille. Il prit une grande inspiration, fit un pas en avant, et se lança.

\- John?

Contrairement à ce que beaucoup pourraient penser, John n'était pas un idiot. Il n'était pas le petit toutou ou la demoiselle en détresse, comme deux grands noms du banditisme et du crime l'avait nommé. Il était bien sûr conscient qu'il n'égalerait jamais l'intelligence du petit génie, mais il possédait plus d'un tour dans son sac. Il avait étudié la médecine pendant plusieurs années, et s'était engagé dans l'armée. Il avait acquis la maitrise du combat, détenait des connaissances sur certains arts martiaux et était devenu un très bon tireur. Il avait été à maintes reprises le candidat idéal pour être tireur d'élite, mais sa vocation a toujours été de soigner, il avait alors préféré se retrouver auprès de ses frères d'armes dans le besoin. C'est pourquoi, étant un soldat (et il était un putain de bon soldat), il perçut la présence d'une autre personne avec eux. Il l'avait prédit bien avant que Sherlock ne rentre dans son périmètre d'action. Non, John n'était pas un idiot. Et c'est parce qu'il n'était pas un idiot, qu'à l'annonce de son prénom, il ne cilla pas. Il enserra son emprise sur son arme violemment.

\- Dégage Sherlock.

Sa voix et son ton était sans appel. Il ne voulait pas de Sherlock ici. Il ne voulait pas que Sherlock le voit tuer un homme de sang froid, sans le moindre remords. Il ne voulait pas qu'il soit témoin de la disparition de sa dernière part d'humanité . Il avait été trop loin. Il ne pouvait plus reculer. Il devait le faire, point. C'était sa mission. Sa mission avec un objectif défini et, en très bon soldat qu'il était, il allait l'accomplir.

Le détective sut à cet instant, que le capitaine John Hamish Watson était de retour. Oh, bien sûr, il savait qu'il n'était jamais vraiment parti. Après tout, c'était une part de John. Une boule se forma au creux de sa gorge. Il fit un pas de plus, les mains en l'air, en signe de résignation.

\- John, ne fais rien de stupide.

Stupide. Nous y voilà encore, l'égo surdimensionné du grand Sherlock Holmes refit son apparition. Il laissa échapper un rire las.

\- Je ne vois personne de stupide ici, Sherlock.

\- Je n'ai pas dit que tu l'étais. J'ai dis, ne fais rien de stupide, déclara Sherlock, tout en avançant d'un pas mal assuré.

Il jeta un coup d'œil rapide à l'homme à terre. Celui-ci était inconscient. Apparemment John s'était déjà bien défoulé sur lui. Mais ce n'était pas la santé éventuelle de cet être abjecte qui l'importait. Il fronça les sourcils. Les rouages de son esprit se mirent à fonctionner à la vitesse de la lumière. Ce qu'il vit et put déduire le contraria. Tout d'abord, ses vêtements étaient couverts de poussière et de terre, sa chemise était déchirée au niveau des avant-bras et son pantalon était troué à plusieurs endroits. La lutte entre les deux hommes avaient dû les conduire à se débattre violemment, provoquant un bon nombre de chutes au sol. Il pouvait également relever de nombreuses taches de sang, mais était-ce celui de John? ou de Moran? Vu l'état dans lequel celui-ci se trouvait à cet instant même, cela ne fit aucun doute. Cependant, John présentait des blessures importantes. Une plaie abondante se trouvait au niveau du cuir chevelu, manifestement due à un coup sur la tête, provoquée par un quelconque objet contondant. Celle-ci avait laissé un liquide rouge vif glisser le long de sa joue, de son cou et disparaître sur le col de sa chemise. Il pouvait également voir des traces de coupures et d'écorchures sur son visage. Le combat au sol avait laissé ses marques. Sherlock dévia son regard et perçut au niveau de sa gorge, des ecchymoses peut-être dues à une tentative. Il continua son inspection et arriva aux mains du capitaine. Elles aussi disposaient d'éraflures, ainsi qu'une marque de morsure? Moran avait été très combatif. Le teint blafard de John, les cernes plus que visibles sous ses yeux montraient irrémédiablement un manque de sommeil évident. Ses traits fatigués et crispés indiquaient une tension nerveuse des plus palpables. John ne tenait encore debout que grâce à l'adrénaline constante dans son organisme. Ce fameux Sherlock le savait, ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que celui-ci ne s'écroule.

\- Dégage Sherlock, redit le médecin, sa vue fixée sur le corps inerte devant lui.

\- Non, répondit le brun avec aplomb. Apparemment, il n'y avait pas que John qui était déterminé ici.

John soupira, frustré.

\- Tu ne m'en empêcheras pas.

Il enleva le cran de sécurité de son revolver.

\- John, elle... ne reviendra pas. Déclara-t-il dans un murmure.

\- La ferme! cria John ne voulant entendre cette triste vérité.

Sherlock inspira une nouvelle fois. Voir John dans un tel état de détresse et de souffrance provoqua en lui un sentiment d'impuissance. Il détestait ça. Il engagea un nouveau pas vers lui. Il voulait être dans son champ de vision.

\- John, pose cette arme. Tu n'es pas un tueur.

John rit.

\- Je suis un soldat, Sherlock. J'ai déjà tué.

\- Pas comme ça. Soufla-t-il. John, regarde-moi. Devant le manque de réaction, il refit sa demande un peu plus fermement. Regarde-moi.

Leurs regards se rencontrèrent et leur échange dura quelques seconde, avant que Sherlock ne poursuive.

\- John, s'il te plait, ne fais pas ça.

John devait rêver, Sherlock lui avait-il réellement dit «s'il te plait»?

Il eut un grand silence, comme si la nature s'était arrêtée pour laisser à John le temps de réfléchir ses raffermit son emprise sur son arme puis, relâcha la pression. Il le fit une bonne dizaine de fois, tout en lançant des coups d'œil furtif à Sherlock. Celui-ci l'observait avec intensité, ainsi qu'avec une légère tendresse. Mais en réalité, il était complètement terrifié. Terrifié par ce que pouvait faire John. C'est alors que tout arriva assez vite, même si pour le détective tout cela sembla durer une éternité. Il vit son blogueur faire un rapide geste avant d'entendre une première détonation. Par réflexe, Sherlock ferma les yeux à ce moment-là. Son rythme cardiaque augmenta, son sang battit violemment contre ses tempes. C'était fini. Il avait échoué. Il n'avait pas su protéger John. La deuxième détonation arriva rapidement, ne laissant pas à Sherlock le temps de reprendre son souffle. Il ouvrit les yeux, et entendit une troisième détonation, puis une quatrième. Il fronça les sourcils, et réalisa soudain que John avait changé sa trajectoire de tir. Il ne visait plus Moran, mais un vague espace à coté de celui-ci. Un bref soupir de soulagement s'échappa de ses lèvres, tandis que John appuya sans s'arrêter sur la gâchette. Il appuya jusqu'à vider le chargeur puis, dans un dernier excès de colère, tout comme si sa haine ne demandait qu'à se révéler, il se rapprocha du responsable de la mort de sa femme et le frappa à coup de pieds encore et encore.

Sherlock le laissa faire pendant quelques secondes, puis se rapprocha tranquillement de son ami. Il posa d'abord une main réconfortante sur son épaule, puis l'entraina doucement vers lui. John complètement dévasté et épuisé se laissa sentir comme une énorme fatigue l'envahir de la tête au pied, ses muscles jusqu'ici imperturbables se mirent à se relâcher et à trembler. Il fut pris de vertiges qui le prirent par surprise. Il eut à peine le temps de prévenir Sherlock.

\- Sherl..

\- Je te tiens, je te tiens. Ne cessa de répéter Sherlock, tel un refrain sans fin. Je te tiens, John. Et je ne te lâcherai jamais.

C'était une promesse qu'il comptait bien tenir.


End file.
